This invention relates to interferometers, e.g., interferometers for measuring the position and orientation of a measurement object such as a mask stage or a wafer stage in a lithography scanner or stepper system.
Displacement measuring interferometers monitor changes in the position of a measurement object relative to a reference object based on an optical interference signal. The interferometer generates the optical interference signal by overlapping and interfering a measurement beam reflected from the measurement object with a reference beam reflected from the reference object.
In many applications, the measurement and reference beam components that enter the interferometer have orthogonal polarizations and frequencies separated by a heterodyne, split-frequency. The split-frequency can be produced, e.g., by Zeeman splitting, by acousto-optical modulation, or by positioning a birefringent element internal to the laser. A polarizing beam splitter directs the measurement beam along a measurement path contacting a reflective measurement object (e.g., a stage mirror), directs the references beam along a reference path, and thereafter recombines the beams to form overlapping exit measurement and reference beams. The overlapping exit beams form an output beam that passes through a polarizer that mixes polarizations of the exit measurement and reference beams to form a mixed beam. Components of the exit measurement and reference beams in the mixed beam interfere with one another so that the intensity of the mixed beam varies with the relative phase of the exit measurement and reference beams. A detector measures the time-dependent intensity of the mixed beam and generates an electrical interference signal proportional to that intensity. Because the measurement and reference beams have different frequencies, the electrical interference signal includes a "heterodyne" signal at a split-frequency. When the measurement object is moving, e.g., by translating a reflective stage, the heterodyne signal is at a frequency equal to the split frequency plus a Doppler shift. The Doppler shift equals 2vp/.lambda., where v is the relative velocity of the measurement and reference objects, .lambda. is the wavelength of the measurement and reference beams, and p is the number of passes to the reference and measurement objects. Changes in the optical path length to the measurement object correspond to changes in the phase of the measured interference signal at the split-frequency of the measurement and reference beam components that enter the interferometer, with a 2.pi. phase change substantially equal to an optical path length change nL of .lambda./p, where n is the average refractive index of the medium through which the light beams travel, e.g., air or vacuum, and where L is a round-trip distance change, e.g., the change in distance to and from a stage that includes the measurement object. Similarly, multiple interferometers can be used to measure changes in distance to multiple points on the measurement object, from which changes in the angular orientation of the measurement object can be determined.
Such interferometers are often crucial components of scanner systems and stepper systems used in lithography to produce integrated circuits on semiconductor wafers. The lithography systems typically include: at least one movable stage to support, orient, and fix the wafer; focusing optics used to direct a radiation beam onto the wafer; a scanner or stepper system for translating the stage relative to the exposure beam; and one or more interferometers to accurately measure changes in the position of the stage relative to the radiation beam. The interferometers enable the lithography system to precisely control which region s of the wafer are exposed to the radiation beam.